staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 kwietnia 1993
thumb|left 7.25 Program dnia 7.30 Magazyn informacyjno - gospodarczy - blok programów rolnych (Rynek Agro, Wieści, Z Polski) 8.35 Wszystko o działce 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ziarno 9.35 5-10-15 oraz film z serii ,,Opowieści z Nowego Testamentu" 10.50 Język angielski dla dzieci - lekcja 15 11.00 Po pięćdziesięciu latach: "Zapis z przeszłości" - film dok. Andrzeja Gassa i Stanisława Trzaski; "Krysia" - film dok. Wiktora Skrzyneckiego i Dariusza Stankiewicza 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Rodzina rodzinie: Gdy praca nie sprzyja życiu rodzinnemu 12.40 Odyseja zwierzęca (15) - film przyrod. prod. USA 13.30 Jan Bo - live (1) - piosenki Jana Borysewicza 14.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Kacze opowieści" oraz "Nieprawdziwy człowiek" (2) 15.20 Konfrontacje Filmowe '93 15.45 Telewizyjny Teatr Rozmaitości - Jadwiga Skotnicka: "Mgła" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Śpiochy" (3) - serial sensacyjno-szpiegowski produkcji angielskiej 18.15 Bonjour la France - teleturniej 18.30 Bo wszystko w nim grało - piosenki Henryka Warsa 19.00 Małe wiadomości DD 19.10 Wieczorynka: Podróże do bajek 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.30 "Stworzyć szpiega - sekret życia Iana Fleminga" - film biograficzny prod. USA z 1990 roku 22.10 Czar par (3) - widowisko - teleturniej z udziałem par małżeńskich 23.20 Wiadomości 23.30 Sportowa Sobota 23.55 "Dillinger" - film gangsterski prod. USA 1.40 "Naftalinowy świat" - recital zespołu "Pod Budą" 2.10 "Zaklęty dwór" (5) - "Zagrożenie" - serial prod. TP 3.00 Noce w Las Vegas - noc pierwsza 3.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.30 Peryskop - magazyn wojskowy 8.00 Panorama 8.05 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 9.05 Tacy sami - program w języku migowym 9.25 Lekcja języka migowego 9.30 Powitanie 9.40 Na bocznych drogach Europy (wyspa Fionia, gdzie zboże rośnie aż po brzeg morza) - film dok. 10.10 Halo Dwójka 10.20 Kobiety sukcesu: Agnieszka Duczmal 10.50 Róbta, co chceta - program Jerzego Owsiaka 11.15 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11.40 Nauczyciele świata - Czy człowiek ma trzecią rękę? 12.30 Reporterzy "Dwójki" przedstawiają: CNN - telewizja globalna 13.00 Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego 13.30 Lekarz domowy 13.50 Co jest grane? - program muzyczny dla dzieci i młodzieży 14.00 Klasztory polskie: "Jabłeczyński monaster" - film dok. Beaty Suszwedyk 14.30 Studio Sport - Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 15.20 "Zwierzęta świata - ścieżki boga deszczu": "Przybrzeżne laguny" (2) - serial przyrod. prod. ang. 15.50 Halo Dwójka 15.55 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - program Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny 16.25 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Program dnia 16.45 "Pełna chata" (40) - serial 17.10 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa świata w gimnastyce sportowej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Halo dzieci - "Opowieści kapitana Misia" 18.35 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Popioły" (1) - film historyczny 20.25 Wielki Sport: Auto Moto Klub 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Słowo na niedzielę 21.30 Camerata 2 - magazyn muzyczny 22.15 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 22.45 "Oberża na pustkowiu" (1) - serial przyg. z 1982 r. 23.30 Ostatni klaps filmu "Śmierć jak kromka chleba" - reportaż z planu u Kazimierza Kutza 23.45 Poznańska Wiosna Muzyczna - studio festiwalowe 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Art - noc 2.35 Program na niedzielę thumb|left 8.00 TV Polonia - transmisja do godz. 13.45 13.45 Program dnia 13.50 Pepsi Rock Sport ,,Schaun Sacker" 14.05 „Smuga cienia" - polski film fabularny 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Od twista do rapu 16.30 Muzyka i moda 16.45 Muzyczny quiz Mariusza Pucyło 17.00 Opowieści zielonego lasu - "Wiosna przybywa do zielonego lasu" - serial animowany 17.30 Latający Holender - teleturniej 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 ,,Akcja pod Arsenałem" - polski film fab. 20.00 TV Polonia - transmisja do godz. 3.00 thumb|left 16.30 Program Dnia 16.35 Filmy animowane: Niezwykła podróż / Jabłuszko 16.55 Zapytajcie o Diamonda - Film angielski 18.15 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy -serial 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Program wieczorny 23.20 Alfabet Kisiela 23.30 Blondynka z Pekinu - film 01.00 To jest jajko - film dokumentalny thumb|left 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Powitanie, program dnia 8.15 Źródło - program Redakcji Katolickiej - "Chrzest" 8.35 W śpiewaniu siła - muzyka chóralna 8.50 Ziarno - program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.15 Program dla dzieci i młodzieży 10.10 "Karino", odc. 2 "Przybrana matka" 10.45 - 11.45 Blok polonijny 10.45 Film dokumentalny 11.45 Na jednej nucie... - utwory instrumentalne w wykonaniu znanych polskich muzyków i zespołów 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Teleturniej - Wielka Gra 13.15 Vip czyli vademecum interesującej piosenki 13.40 Teatr Telewizji: Aleksander Fredro "Mąż i żona" 15.00 Rozmaitości muzyczne 16.00 Powitanie, program dnia 16.05 W świecie filmów rysunkowych: "Tajemnica wiklinowej zatoki", odc. 2 "Intruz" 16.30 "Wojna domowa", odc. 2 "Bilet za fryzjera" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Spotkanie z gwiazdą - recital Hanny Banaszak w Łańcucie 17.45 "Czterdziestolatek", odc. 2 18.30 Swego nie znacie... - katalog zabytków 18.40 Bez znieczulenia - program Wiesława Walendziaka 19.00 Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko... piosenki na miłość 19.15 Dobranoc: Przygody Bolka i Lolka 19.25 Oprawa dnia 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Przypomnienie programu 20.05 "Przygody Pana Michała", odc. 5 20.35 Łukasz Gruziel - ruch i wyobraźnia 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Kabaretowa lista przebojów 22.20 "Bo oszalałem dla niej" 0.00 Panorama 0.05 Przypomnienie programu 0.10 Program rozrywkowy 1.00 Tylko dla melomanów 2.00 "Przygody Pana Michała", odc. 5 2.30 Powrót bardów 3.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.25 Alles capito?! - show dla dzieci 7.55 Bucky O' Hare - ser. 8.25 Silverhawks 8.50 Piotruś Pan i piraci 9.30 Superboy 10.00 DROPS! - quiz 10.30 Forum gospod. 11.00 Kameleony - ser. przyr. 11.15 Koło fortuny - powt. 11.55 Czarny opat - krym., (94, 1963) 13.30 Zloty sokół (91, 1952) 15.00 Zabawka - kom., (108, 1982) 16.55 5 razy 5 - gra słów dla szybko myślących 17.20 Geh aufs Ganze! - telet. 18.00 ran - piłka nożna 19.20 News 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Dziewczyna miesiąca (101, 1984) 22.00 Mann-o-Mann - prog. rozr. 23.00 Czarny dekameron - erot., (1972) 0.20 Gorące blondynki z zimnej północy - powt. 1.35 Czamy dekameron - powt. thumb|left 7.00 Super Shop 7.30 Wydarzenia finansowe 8.00 News 8.30 FT Report - mag. 9.00 Super Shop 10.30 The Mix 12.00 C and A Mix 13.00 Youthquake 13.30 Absolutely Live - muzyka, wywiady, inform. 14.30 Talking Jazz 15.30 The Travel Magazine 16.00 Wild America 16.30 Beyond Tomorrow - prog. pop. - naukowy 17.00 Moda 17.30 Close to the Edge - muz. 18.30 The Image Bank 19.00 Matinee at The Movies 21.30 Film Europe 22.00 World News 22.30 Magazyn młodz. 23.00 Media TV 23.30 Scene On Super 0.00 Bowery o północy - krym. (85, 1942) 1.15 The Mix 2.00 China News Europe thumb|left 7.00 Telekids - dla dzieci 12.00 Film rysunkowy 12.10 Showmasters - prog. rozrywkowy 13.40 Soundmixshow - prog. rozrywk. 14.45 Obóz w kosmosie - fab. 16.30 TBA 17.00 Program o modzie 17.30 Tineke - prog. rozrywk. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Miniplayback show 21.15 Vrouwenvleugel - ser. 22.15 Kamienne ogrody - film 0.15 Wiadomości 0.30 Biała intryga - fab. 2.15 Ognisty bieg - fab. 3.45 Program nocny thumb|left 8.00 Maus reiss aus - quiz 8.20 Super Mario 9.10 Nastolatki z Beverly Hills 9.40 Lucky Luke 10.35 Kapitan Planeta 11.30 Waleczne żółwie Ninja 12.00 Winspector - ser. sf. 12.25 Harry i Hendersonowie - ser. 12.50 Full House - ser. kom. 13.20 Książę z Bel - Air - ser. 13.50 Moja tajemnicza osobowość - ser. 14.10 Raport policyjny 14.40 Knight Rider - ser. krym. 15.40 A - Team - ser. 16.40 21 Jump Street - ser. krym. 17.45 Melrose Place - ser. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Beverly Hills, 90210 20.15 Teatr TV: Bliźniak, farsa w trzech aktach 22.00 Pamięć absolutna - sf., (116, 1990) 0.10 Miłość, pożądanie i ekstaa - erot., (85, 1980) 1.35 Magazyn dla panów 2.05 Pamięć absolutna - powt. thumb|left 8.00 AEROSMITH Weekend 10.30 Aerosmith Unplagged 11.00 The Big Picture - nowości kinowe 11.30 Yo! MTV Raps - muzyka rap 13.30 XPO - nowości muzyczne 14.00 Aerosmith 14.30 Aerosmith Weekend 16.30 Aerosmith Unplugged 17.00 Dance - VJ Simone 18.00 The Big Picture 18.30 Week in Rock 19.00 Braun European Top 20 21.00 Saturday Night Live 21.30 Beavis and ButtHead - bajki 22.00 The Soul of MTV 23.00 XPO 23.30 Aerosmith - dok. 0.00 Aerosmith Weekend 0.30 Aerosmith Unplagged 1.00 VJ Kristiane 3.00 Nocne teledyski thumb|left 7.05 Kurz - ser. 7.55 Zagubieni w przestrzeni - ser. 8.55 Pies Baskerville'ów - powt. 10.35 Złoto Alaski - powt. 12.45 M.A.S.H. - ser. 13.15 Booker - powt. 14.10 W królestwie dzikich zwierząt - dok. 15.05 Kosmita - ser. 16.00 Trap - krym., (90, 1958) 17.35 Detektyw w sutannie - ser. 18.30 Siódma podróż Sindbada - przyg., (94, 1958) 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Nastoletni wilkołak - kom., (95, 1985) 22.05 Pula śmierci - krym., (94, 1988) 23.45 Nero Wolfe - ser. 0.40 Wiadomości 0.50 Leon - powt. 2.35 Kurz - powt. thumb|left 8.30 Gimnastyka 9.00 International Motorsport - mag. 10.00 Wyścigi motocykli - mag. GP 10.30 Koszykówka NBA 11.00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 12.00 Boks 13.00 Hokej na lodzie. Mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Finlandia 15.00 LIVE - Kulturystyka - MŚ (Birmingham) 18.00 LIVE - Rugby PŚ 20.00 Kulturystyka - MŚ 22.00 Boks 23.00 Golf (Rzym) 0.30 Hokej na lodzie: Finlandia - Szwecja Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 4 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku